Troubled
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru are lovers. Seshoumaru accidentally gives him a mating mark, putting him through enormous pain, leaving inuyasha to play "hero". Much is learned, and much is decided. Sessh with Bank Inu with Idk yet. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Troubled**

Note: this is a Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu fiction, don't like, then please don't bother reading, because I don't want to hear it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha, as should be known from all the disclaimers from my other 5 Inuyasha fics.

Why written: I was sitting in church one day (great place for inspiration, no?) and I thought about it, and the scenario played out in my head, only it was Sesshoumaru, and what I thought was Jakotsu, but it was really Bankotsu's image in my mind. After looking it up on google, I figured that out, and now I'm writing it. Weird, yes, but that's how it happened.

Content warning: this is a YAOI between Sesshoumaru and bankotsu. This means that they are both males, and they will be performing explicit….actions.

Rating: Rated R for Language, Imagery, and Adult Themes/scenes.

Category: This will be a Romance with Angst. Other stuff as well, but those are the biggest two categories.

Prologue

Sesshoumaru was walking with Rin, Jaken, and Ah Uhn. They were traveling down some unknown path or other, with no particular destination in mind.

Rin was chatting away with Jaken, who was complaining to Sesshoumaru about how the "human child" was getting on his last nerves with her incessant talking.

Sesshoumaru, of course, was ignoring them both, and continuing on with his train of thought.

_Sesshoumaru's train of thought:_

_It's been a while since I've heard from Naraku. It's been a while since I've run into my younger brother as well. I wonder if they finally killed each other off. I'd hope so, as I therefore wouldn't be bothered with the task of having to kill them off myself. _

_Yes, one less hassle indeed. _

_I suppose I should take a journey to the South, just to see that those damn wolves aren't destroying the place with their reckless antics. Yes, I should definitely do that. And then I can go to the East and have a 'chat' with the lord there, for having called this Sesshoumaru a scatter- brained-dog- boy. Yes, I will make him pay indeed. My train of thought is quite precise, thank you very much._

_Hmm…where should I go after tha-…_

_End of his musings:_

Sesshoumaru never got to finish his thought, unfortunately, as he had been run into by Bankotsu.

"What do you want boy?" Sesshoumaru sneered at the one on the ground before him, clearly holding a level of disdain that couldn't be matched at the moment.

"What's it to you, old man?" Bankotsu bitterly bit back.

Apparently it COULD be matched, as well as surpassed. That was quite a surprise. Mind you, and unwelcome surprise, as was evident, when, in the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by his neck, and begins to walk off, barking orders to Rin and Jaken to begin to travel home, as he'd catch up with them in a moment.

----oOoOo---

Sesshoumaru took Bankotsu into the forest, and further in, to find a clearing. Upon entering said clearing, the demon lord instantly threw the man onto the ground, where he unceremoniously fell into a heap with a loud "ugh".

Bankotsu looked up at Sesshoumaru as if he planned on ripping his throat out in his twisted way. But that, of course, would not happen.

Sesshoumaru, seeing this look of disdain, delivers a swift kick to the ribs, both cracking them, and sending the man flying.

"Don't look at this Sesshoumaru that way, boy."

"Don't tell me what to do, OLD MAN!" Bankotsu bit back. He was getting rather tired of this scenario, and quite rapidly, might he add.

"Fine, then I suppose you should be taught a lesson." Sesshoumaru replies with a smirk.

"Sesshou, stop with the fuckin games, and fuck me already. That IS what I came here for, after all. You know it, and I know it, so what is the point in denying it?" Bankotsu nonchalantly comments. "Fuck, I think you cracked something with that kick, psycho."

"This Sesshoumaru is sorry." _Yes, yes, yes,_ he mused _It IS rather odd to be apologizing, and to one such as him, but I really do like the benefits of slamming into that perfect body. The curves, so sinful, they couldn't even be granted to a woman. That's just beautiful. I'm loving it and I DEFINITELY must have him. NOW!_

"Strip" Sesshoumaru orders.

Bankotsu, quick to reply, but slow in the process, decided that a strip tease would be more fun.

Bankotsu's point of view:

I slinked forward, slowly, sultry, making sure to add an extra sway to my hips. I knew what worked on men in Sesshoumaru's position, and I planned on taking full advantage of this knowledge.

He stared at me, huskily. He didn't know what else to do. He knew I was planning on complying, but he didn't know that I was planning on teasing him for as long as possible; that being, until he got fed up with my games and decided to just rip my clothing off.

I came just out of arms reach, and began my dance. I first unhook my armor, allowing it to nonchalantly fall to the ground. Next, I remove my sword, and, using its tip, move both it and my armor to the ground.

Following this action, I slowly begin my strip tease. First, I release my hair from its messy bun, and shake it in a sultry fashion, allowing it to fall around my shoulders. After that, I lower the top of my haori, to expose some flesh, but not a lot.

I then use my teeth to remove my hand wrapping, also tossing them to the side. _Damn, I never thought wearing this many clothes would have its perks_. I think to myself as I see the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

I then go back to my haori. I lower the side that I had started, so that my forearm was showing, and then I work on the other. Slowly, steadily, until gravity takes over, and I am left with my shoulders, chest, and torso revealed, leaving nothing to the imagination. Well, of my upper body, that is.

Sesshoumaru was lost in his own lust at this point, and I knew I had better start this going, or I'd have nothing to wear home.

I decided to, slightly, not be a tease, and so I toss the haori to the side, and get to work on the hakamis.

I undo their strings, and slowly, wiggle out, using only my hips. It was a good thing that I bout them to big. By the time gravity got a chance to take over, I was on my back, with a have naked, and steadily rising towards nudity, Sesshoumaru on top of me, kissing me ferociously, and with such a passion, that I was sure that I might die.

Within seconds, it was to the good stuff.

He wasted no time in preparation, as it was not needed. I was used to this, and there was no use trying to act like I wasn't.

He slammed into me, over and over, knowing to go for maximum pleasure. For, as he early on found out, the more he pleasured my, the better it felt on his end, and vice versa.

I have a sadistic side as well. Much like Jankotsu's, except it involves my own blood, my own pain. Jakotsu likes to see the "hot boys" writhing in pain. Bleeding their precious life essence for his own enjoyment. I, on the other hand, much enjoy the roughness that is passed between Sesshoumaru and I. I enjoy when he pounds into me mercilessly, making me feel as if I am being torn in two. I enjoy when he makes me scream in anguish mixed pleasure. And I DEFINITELY enjoy when he makes me bleed, and when that blood, mixed with his seed, spills from within me.

I enjoy the way that I feel afterwards. Barely able to walk from the pain. Barely able to talk from my screams. I love having to fight and force my way to just continue on through the day. It was quite exhilarating.

**General point of view:**

They finished their task, and Sesshoumaru, caught up in his lust, gives the one beneath him a mating mark, causing the main to scream in agony, and both of them to be in a possibly fatal situation.

Well, how did I do for my first chapter? I, as you know, am VERY awkward when it comes to the beginning of a story, but I think that this was my best so far. As always, I appreciate constructive criticism, and hope for it, as it helps me make myself and my works better. So please, read, review, and enjoy!


	2. Intensity

Note: this is a Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu fiction, don't like, then please don't bother reading, because I don't want to hear it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha, as should be known from all the disclaimers from my other 5 Inuyasha fics.

Why written: I was sitting in church one day (great place for inspiration, no?) and I thought about it, and the scenario played out in my head, only it was Sesshoumaru, and what I thought was Jakotsu, but it was really Bankotsu's image in my mind. After looking it up on google, I figured that out, and now I'm writing it. Weird, yes, but that's how it happened.

Content warning: this is a YAOI between Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu. This means that they are both males, and they will be performing explicit….actions.

Rating: Rated R for Language, Imagery, and Adult Themes/scenes.

Category: This will be a Romance with Angst. Other stuff as well, but those are the biggest two categories.

Ch.1: Intensity

Bankotsu lay in a clearing; the very clearing that Sesshoumaru had left him in. He lay in the exact same location he had been left in, and the only difference is that he had curled up on his side against the base of the tree that he had previously been taken against.

He smiled at the memory of the actions that had transpired, only to grimace at the horrible pain that spread through his abdomen. He was in hell. He wanted to die, though he knew he wouldn't. He had no idea why this pain was about, he had no idea what to do about it, so he merely remained in his ball, and whimpering pitifully. Not the best of actions for the le-…_ex_-leader of a very famous assassination group, but hey, that's the way that things went.

He wanted to know what was causing this pain, that was stemming from what felt like bite marks in his neck He had no idea that Sesshoumaru had marked him, as he had been wrapped up in the lust of the moment as well, but he DID remember that pain. It had started then, and that nonchalant, non-caring bastard that was the lord of the western lands had merely gotten up, redressed himself, and exited the clearing, without a second thought to the one he had moments before caused to scream in agony.

He vowed, in his mind to make the bastard pay when he next got his hands on him. However, the though alone caused his entire body to scream out in agony. He wanted, no _needed_ the other male, but, unfortunately, he was nowhere near his current location, and his body was protesting…fervently.

There _was_, however a person nearby that would suffice nicely. His younger brother; and, judging by the lessening of the pain, he was coming this way, and rather quickly.

_**Bankotsu's point of view**_

Merely seconds after that reverie, the hanyou burst into the clearing, sword drawn, followed by the others of his semi-pack. He was going to attack when he was sat. That miko still had control over him, but I didn't have the strength to laugh at him, as my body immediately began to call out for a touch, any touch, that would soothe it.

The hanyou, seeming to smell this, walked over to me, and the girl would have sat him again had a wolf demon not come into the clearing and stopped her, whispering something in her ear. She stood, and they all seemed to be watching to see what Inuyasha would do.

He reached me, and put his hand on the back of my neck, and began to rub there, avoiding the mark, saying that it would pain me if he touched it, since he was just family, but that this should allow me to at least get into a comfortable sleep for a couple of hours, while they tried to find him.

I wasn't surprised that he knew who it was that I needed, as he was half-demon and they were siblings…sort of. They were the disfuctional type, but again, the hanyou was HALF demon, and understood what was going on. Why I was in so much pain.

Male on male mating with the human as the bottom ALWAYS ended up with this outcome. The top male was doing it, usually, for the sole purpose of reproducing without hassle, and the bottom male's body had no choice but to evolve to adapt to what the other's seed was demanding of it. So, in truth, I was being changed into a demon, so my body could reproduce. Lovely…**not**.

I writhe in pain as they began to argue, and then I whimper, catching the attention of Inuyasha. "I don't know what his reasons are, but that JERK just left you here, so inconsiderate…" He murmurs as he begins to wrap me in my haori top, and gather my belongings. "It's not his fault." I defend, though fairly weakly. "We've done this dozens of times, and this has never been the outcome. He was careful at first, and then just figured that I wasn't compatible or something…" I pant out, and then begin wracking coughs. There was blood. "I'm dying, aren't I?"I whisper into the other's shoulder as I was picked up, my belongings in the possession of the monk.

"Not If I have any say in the matter, and I DO!" The hanyou announces, rather pleased with himself. I merely chuckle at his childish antics and attitude and allow myself rest. "Sleep," He says, not looking at me. "You don't have to have you're guard up, you're protected now…" he adds.

Just before my eyes close, and I allow myself the must needed rest, he turns to his traveling companions. "We're going west." He announces. "He needs help, and what he needs is there. No arguments, and Kagome, if you don't like it, Sango can take you back to Kaede or something. I NEED to get him to the west." He says, eluding the facts. The last thing I saw before my eyes drifted shut was the Miko acting like a fish. Mouth opening and closing like she wanted to say something. _I hope you win, Inuyasha_ I think to myself as I fall asleep. _I need…to get….to him…_ I doze off, pleased that I finally could.

_**End Bankotsu Point of View**_

_**General point of view**_

His body relaxed and melted into Inuyasha's, feeding a bit from the other's energy, but not as much as it needed as this was not the person who's energy it needed. Inuyasha felt slightly weaker for the moments that the other took energy from him, but he quickly regained that strength as it was not much, and went back to what he was thinking about, and that was how idiotic his brother could be NOT to check every time as these sort of things happened at random, and mostly on a subconscious level.

Author: Well, what do you all think? Good? Bad? Crap? Go to that pull down menu over there and let me know please :D


	3. Integrity

Note: this is a Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu fiction, don't like, then please don't bother reading, because I don't want to hear it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha, as should be known from all the disclaimers from my other 5 Inuyasha fics.

Content warning: this is a YAOI between Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu. This means that they are both males, and they will be performing explicit….actions.

Rating: Rated R for Language, Imagery, and Adult Themes/scenes.

Category: This will be a Romance with Angst. Other stuff as well, but those are the biggest two categories.

Chapter 2: Integrity

Bankotsu awoke some time later, held to the inu hanyou's back by a cloth as the other held his legs, running alongside the monk and demon slayer on the fire neko's back, and the miko on her bike.

Yawning, he nuzzled into the warmth, though didn't fall back asleep. "Inu… yasha… can we stop for a moment? I don't feel well…" He questioned the other, hoping that he would indeed stop.

Halting, Inuyasha urgently, yet not unkindly began to remove the ties in the cloth. Stopping around him, his companions stared on questioningly as the other helped the weakened male to the ground, and off to the side of the road. As he helped him not topple over, Bankotsu allowed the contents of his stomach to be sent to the bushes below.

As he finishes, he slumps against Inuyasha and sobs.

Miroku brings him some water and a dampened cloth to help him clean the male up, and afterwards, Inuyasha takes a while to calm him, before getting help to tie him back to his back, knowing that the other wouldn't be awake for long, anyway.

"We need to hurry. His condition is getting worse. Kirara, you know the way?" The kit mews in response. "Good, please take the others to our destination, I need to move faster if he's going to live." Inuyasha turns, running at top speed until he reaches forest, and hops amongst the tops of the trees to race towards his brother's home.

'If he dies, I'll kill that idiot. No more friendly sparring, I don't want to hear it. I won't hold back…' He thinks to himself in frustration as he nears the edge of a forest.

Twenty minutes later, he is once more in a dense forest, and sees the top of his brother's home looming nearer. He rushes there, over the guards, and up to his brother's balcony.

Ignoring the sounds of the males screaming the alarm or whatever, he unties Bankotsu, and sets him in his brother's bed, so he could be enwrapped in the other's scent, until he could find the other, knock him upside the head, and drag him back in here to fix the problem.

Luckily for him, however, the other male entered the room before he even got a chance to stand up. "Well, at least I don't have to hunt your dumb ass down…" Inuyasha grumbles as he stands and rushes to his brother, punching him in the face.

"Is there a reason for you to trespass and then strike me, or were you just looking for a death sentence?" Sesshoumaru growls at the other, eyes narrowed dangerously in his fury at being struck.

"You IDIOT! You forgot to check. And because of that, you almost lost him." Inuyasha suddenly screams, pacing the room as he spoke. "The one person that you will EVER be able to mark outside of mating season, and you leave him for dead, because you're too much of a high and mighty asshole to even BOTHER to follow the inu code of law. If I can do it, then damn it, you had better start, but then again, since you've found him, I suppose that there is nothing else that can be said about it, now can it? There he is. In your fucking bed. Weak, near death. Feed him. Lay with him – in both senses of the word – and take good fucking care of him, or so help me I will send the fucking counsel on your ass." Inuyasha was panting by now. "There aren't many of us left brother, and if you've found someone who can help that issue, you had better not fuck it up, or you'll get more than just the earful I've given you." INuyasha heads for the window.

"Inuyasha…." Sesshoumaru was about to protest.

"I have to go get the rest of my pack. I'll be back in a while. You had better have started to restore him by the time that I return…" The hanyou jumps out of the window just as the guards burst into the door.

"Out…" Sesshoumaru says simply, the guards backing away and bowing profusely at the male they gave their lives to.

Once the door was closed, Sesshoumaru turned to Bankotsu. "I suppose it makes since why I'm always drawn back, hunh?" He murmurs, petting the other's hair.

Stripping off his armour, he lays beside the other under the covers, and makes quick work of both of their clothing before beginning his trail of kisses down the other's body.

Shivering, Bankotsu moans, eyes opening to stare at the other. "Please…" He whimpers out, though didn't know what it was he wanted.

Sesshoumaru, however knew perfectly well and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll get to it…" He smirks at the other, kissing his forehead. "You're so beautiful." He gives a rare compliment, before spreading the other, and simply delving into him as he would any other time.

Bankotsu screamed so loud it was like he was being tortured, but he was in sheer bliss. He grabbed the other around the neck, and nibbled on his ear as he felt the raw power his body had been craving being transferred from the other to his own changing form. "Uhn… Sesshoumaru, please. Please, I need it…" He whimpers pitifully, rocking his hips into the other's.

"Patience my love. I will get there in a moment…" Sesshoumaru orders, before beginning a slow, yet steady pace inside of the other. However, within minutes, they were back at their usual frenzied pace, never once thinking of slowing down, and the cries of the bottom male could be heard even as far as the Inu party on the other side of the nearest forest.

Ramming into him once more, he deemed that he was in bliss. He being both males. They didn't want to stop soon, their pleasure heightening, the changes that were to be made, being made as their bodies molded together and moved in synchronized pleasure and precision.

This was their destiny, and they were in no mood to give that up at the moment.

"Damn they're loud…" Miroku comments to himself as they continued to walk towards their destination, he, Inuyasha, and the Neko seemingly the only three who knew their destination, as Shippo was asleep.

Pausing, Inuyasha seemed to think for a moment before sitting. "Let's have lunch…" He says simply. Nodding, Miroku sits next to him, Shippo still in his arms, followed by Sango with Kirara, though Kagome decided that this would be as good a time as any to complain about not being answered…

Author: Well, what do you all think? I hope that it was good, sorry it's been like over a year, lol. I don't know WHAT was up with me, aside from college kicking my ass, and it being hard for me to really focus on much of anything. I hope you can forgive me, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up fairly quickly :D

Ja Ne, KoishiiTenshi


	4. Proximity

Note: this is a Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu fiction, don't like, then please don't bother reading, because I don't want to hear it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha, as should be known from all the disclaimers from my other 5 Inuyasha fics.

Content warning: this is a YAOI between Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu. This means that they are both males, and they will be performing explicit….actions.

Rating: Rated R for Language, Imagery, and Adult Themes/scenes.

Category: This will be a Romance with Angst. Other stuff as well, but those are the biggest two categories.

Chapter 3: Proximity

"Okay, Inuyasha, you have some explaining to do!" Kagome screeches after a couple of minutes of silence amongst the party.

"About?" the hanyou questions nonchalantly.

"About… hmm… let's see… _where we're going_… oh.. and _why we're helping Bankotsu_… you can't just ig_nore_ me and deem to get away with it! That is ABSOLUTELY not going to happen, mister… you had _better_ get to explaining to me now… NOW!"

"Stop pacing, then…" Inuyasha sighs.

"Fine!" She screeches, plopping down across from him, and yet still glaring daggers at his bowed head.

"It's not your concern." He answers simply, lying back on the ground with a yawn.

"WHAT?!" she was in outrage, and about to begin further questioning when Miroku intervened.

"Just drop it, Kagome. It's inu-customs ground you are treading upon right now, and if you can't figure it out on your own, or you don't already know by now, it's not proper to speak on such topics near you, I'm afraid. " he eloquently reproaches her, assisted by a silent nod from Sango.

"That's why I haven't asked, though I myself am most curious as to what the subject would be…" She trailed off of the conversation, eyes distant as though in thought.

"FINE!" The miko yelled, throwing her hands in the air in a last attempt at a power struggle.

"Eat your lunch, we need to be leaving soon. It's almost finished…" Inuyasha suddenly commands.

"Hai…" Miroku obliges, staring expectantly at the miko.

"Yeah yeah…" Kagome goes into her bag.

(-.-) (-,-) (-.-)

"what… was that?" Bankotsu questioned the male he'd just bonded with as he works to catch his breath.

"Inu customs…" Sesshoumaru shortly replied, his eyes closed, and his breathing slightly quickened.

"Thanks for that…" Bankotsu sarcastically bites, glaring out the window to his right. If the other was going to be an asshole, then he'd be an asshole too.

"*sigh* it's … complicated… inuyoukai… well… we can only mark one person outside of a mating season, and that person is the most treasured, as they are the one person in all of existence that was ever meant to truly be a compatible mate. We are supposed to watch for the formation after a mark, and – if there is one – we are to supply them with power and the sating of their carnal desires – though those only come if they aren't a demon - as they transform to the being that is most compatible with the marker. I.. however… failed in that duty for once, as I've been through many a mating season, and in the hundreds of years that I've searched, I've never found just that person… and … I'm sorry… for myself, and for the pain that I've caused you… I truly thought you were a demon, as you're so… well… ruthless." His voice went quieter at the end of that statement.

Bankotsu smirked. "Awww! You're so _humble_." He mocked the taiyoukai. "I forgive you…" He turns to his left to kiss Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"Heh…" The demon chuckled, before a scent caught his nose… "You… you conceived quite quickly…" It was now Sesshoumaru's turn to smirk.

"Shutup.. it runs in the family…" Bankotsu blushed.

"I'm glad…" And glad he was.

The inu world now had a perfect mating, and there would be a chance for them to restore their dwindled numbers. Yet, more importantly, the Ice prince now had a perfect match, someone that could bring out the best in his sometimes sardonic nature.


End file.
